


keep your friends close (and your enemies closer)

by RiiasShorts



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, HEA, Inappropriate Use of the Force, It's a lot of angst folks, Masturbation, Post-TRoS, Prompt Fill, Tros fix-it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25064575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiiasShorts/pseuds/RiiasShorts
Summary: a prompt fill based on a beautiful, filthy, perfect drawing from @theriseofswolo on twitter featuring rey using kylo's helmet in a ~less than appropriate~ way
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	keep your friends close (and your enemies closer)

**Author's Note:**

> i have been sitting on this for SO LONG, and when i opened up my prompt fic google doc i saw it and HAD to finish it. might do a part two, who knows? lmk if i should!!

The First Order had fallen, and Kylo Ren with it. 

No one in the galaxy knew what exactly happened beneath the surface of Exegol, only that the Force’s balance shifted. The dark, oppressive side gave way to the light that had been nothing but a counter-movement for as long as anyone could remember. Even those not adept in the ways of the Force felt the shift in the energy running through their bodies and environments.

Rey felt the change, but all too quickly, the freedom and weightlessness of the light side was swallowed by a pit of grief and loss.

Ben Solo was dead. Kylo Ren was dead. Her adversary and equal, her soulmate and love, was gone.

When she felt the last of his life source leave his body, her heart broke. Finally they had confessed, though not through words, the true nature of their relationship, and the Force had only stolen it from her.

There wasn’t even a body left. She had nothing and no one. The galaxy was cruel enough to enact upon her a punishment she had never heard of happening: not having something physical to remember him by.

Overcome with profound sadness, she had laid in the spot he had occupied as she let her emotions wash over her.

She didn’t know how long she had laid on the floor of the dank, dark, cavernous space of her grandfather’s throne room, only that she finally forced herself to stand and make her way up to his TIE Silencer. Focused completely on the mission she had concocted for herself, she barely registered the interior of his little ship. Though her body performed the actions necessary to lift off, her brain had long since become solely occupied with her memories of the man who saved her life by giving his own. 

It was easy to get the Silencer’s navigational system to find a way to the Finalizer. Since it was pre-programmed into the ship’s database, all she had to do was hit a button, and she was ready to go.

Later on in life, she would look back and realize that she has no memory of the journey there or of being in the star destroyer. All she would know is that, somehow, she ended up amongst the trees and underbrush of Takodana with nothing but her lightsaber, the clothes on her back, and the reason she had stolen Kylo Ren’s ship and found her way into the heart of the collapse of the First Order: the helmet. 

She ended up around a half a day’s walk from the rubble and rebuilding of Maz’s cantina, the same one she had followed Han to with Chewie and Finn before she truly understood the world she had chosen to enter. While the environment on Takodana was almost the opposite of Jakku, the concepts of survival were the same, so she knew she needed to make a shelter, get food, and find a water source. She flew the Silencer just above the canopy of the blooming forest, finally touching down in a meadow only slightly larger than Ren’s ship that was perfectly near a brook. Though she could stay in the shiny black ship for a little while, Rey knew the durasteel was too different from the surrounding wood to be truly safe. Unwilling to part with her former bondmate’s ship, she chose instead to cake mud on the outside, wrapping the hulking mass in leaves and shrubbery before digging holes so she could relocate a couple of the nearby trees to cover the TIE enough so that it wasn’t glaringly obvious from above. 

Using her crackling saber blade, Rey felled a few trees that weren’t too close, so the overall change wasn’t too noticeable. She propped them diagonally against the Silencer so that the entrance hatch was accessible without having to exit the shelter. Although she was unused to having the benefit of plants while self-sustaining, she had seen on the rainier bases how the Resistance had woven longer fronds of leaves together to create a water-repellent surface, so she did just that and used the mats she made to lay over the trunks of her roof-trees.

All in all, setting up the basics of her new home took six days, according to the sun that regularly bathed the verdant planet in bright yellow light. The quiet of the forest meant that Rey’s mind was able to hyper-fixate on the missing bond. Ever since their first interaction, the one that had started less than a day’s journey from Rey’s new home, her connection with Ben had been a constant presence in her head, even when it wasn’t activated. Before his death, she had grown accustomed to the constant, pleasant humming in her subconscious. It had been comforting, but it was dead and gone, just as the other half of her dyad was.

On the morning of her seventh day, Rey woke up tired and downtrodden. On day two, she had picked up the habit of meditating with the red-streaked helmet she kept hidden in the Silencer after waking up and before going to bed, so this morning was no different: she woke up, made her way into the ship, and sat in Ben’s seat as she meditated. The Force often caused the helmet to levitate with her as she breathed, and whenever she opened her eyes to the hulking black monstrosity hovering near her face, she felt a pang of hope and optimism that was quickly trampled by her realization that it was just her mind playing tricks on her.

Each day was just the same as the last: wake up, meditate, find some breakfast, then scavenge and repair before going to hunt for dinner. It took some trial and error, but after a while, Rey considered herself almost a connoisseur of prey on the foreign planet.

One hundred and seventy two days passed. She knew because there was a tally carved into the exterior of the ship for every day, just as she had done in her AT-AT on Jakku. Part of her was saddened by the realization that she had forced herself into a lifestyle so reminiscent of the one she had maintained since she was a child, but another part of her felt comfortable in the familiarity of the routine. At least on Takodana there were things to eat besides the portions she didn’t have.

As the sun dawned on day one hundred and seventy three, Rey changed no part of her agenda. Ever since she had arrived, her mornings had all been the same, and they always would be, she reassured herself.

Except for one thing, On day one hundred and seventy three, Rey looked at Kylo Ren’s mighty helmet and felt more than just grief. Instead, she peered at the piece of durasteel she had once hated and felt something suspiciously like  _ desire _ .

Day one hundred and seventy four and that strange feeling remained.

By day one hundred and eighty, it was noticeably stronger, and Rey found herself struggling to ignore it. It confused her, and her avoidance of it was becoming difficult to maintain.

_ There is no emotion, there is peace. _

_ There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. _

_ There is no passion, there is serenity. _

_ There is no chaos, there is harmony. _

_ There is no death, there is the Force. _

If Ben Solo had taught her anything, it was that balance was what was needed to bridge the gap between bad and good, to bring peace to the galaxy while still maintaining order. However, as the days went on, she found herself increasingly reliant on old Jedi ways. Though the texts were still hidden away on the Falcon which was with the Resistance, or, after so long, more likely just with Chewie, Rey had studied the aging pages enough to remember basic philosophies and rituals that she incorporated into her life on Takodana.

On day one hundred and ninety one, Rey did something she hadn’t done since she had been a part of the Resistance.

It was late at night, and the nocturnal life forms in the forest around her were singing their typical midnight chorus. Rey was on her back, struggling to sleep as usual. But that night, instead of waiting for sleep to come, she took matters into her own hands.

Almost without conscious thought, Rey's hands drifted down her body until they were between her toned, bronze thighs. She idly touched the lips of her sex, tracing the skin with no intentions of deriving pleasure. However, when she spread her legs and allowed her fingers to dip between her folds until they brushed against her clit, she gasped, her hips bucking into her hand. The sensation was so much more intense than she had remembered, although she was sure it was mostly due to the half-a-standard-year of celibacy. 

That night, she brought herself to climax in almost no time, her soft gasps and whines harmonizing with the peaceful chirping and humming of the forest life.

On day two hundred, she allowed herself to recognize the emotions overtaking her when she looked at Kylo’s helmet: lust, desire, and anger. A heady, deadly,  _ sinful _ combination.

On day two hundred and nineteen, she awoke with a lighter mood than she could remember having in a long, long while. Since before she left for Exegol, even. She couldn’t quite pinpoint what caused her shift in mood, but it was a welcome change after so many restless days and sleepless nights.

To her surprise and delight, the upturn in her mood lasted, improved, even, until day two hundred and fifty two.

On day two hundred and fifty five, she woke up and immediately wanted to cry. All the grief she had managed to largely avoid for the previous thirty three days flooded her brain once more. It was so much of a shock to her system that she wasn’t even able to get out of bed to scavenge and tinker. So, after two hundred and fifty four days, Rey broke her routine for a reason all her own. Only weather and sickness had stopped her in the past.

When she woke up at dawn on the two hundred and fifty sixth day, she was beyond glad to find herself chipper again. She knew in her heart that she would never be the Rey she was when she had walked into Maz’s cantina all that time ago, but the happiness she  _ was _ afforded after the messiness and tragedy of the war was enough for her.

Her sex drive back intact, Rey returned to her informal schedule of bringing herself to orgasm every other day. Sometimes it was more or less than that, but her average was to do it alternately.

On day two hundred and sixty eight, Rey became a bit devious. Instead of touching herself alone in her bed, she climbed into the Silencer. She spread herself out in the pilot’s seat before making herself come, all while looking at the helmet that sat square in the middle of the central control panel.

On day two hundred and sixty nine, she defiled the pilot’s seat by dragging her wet folds along the stiff seams in the leather.

On day two hundred and seventy, she ground herself against her heel while twisting her hand around the blaster control stick like it was something other than a piece of machinery.

On day two hundred and seventy one, Rey curled herself around the helmet, her hand buried between her legs.

On day two hundred and seventy two, she took the helmet out of the Silencer for the first time, setting it down in her bed and straddling it gingerly. Lowering herself down so that her pussy could rub against the top of it, she gasped at the feeling of the cold durasteel against her heat.

Very quickly, that became her favorite way to get herself off. 

On day three hundred and one, her libido increased tenfold. Her first orgasm came slowly, but it was weak and unsatisfying, so she kept going. She wasn’t even sure if she could come again, but mere minutes later, a second climax made her legs shake and her toes curl. Still, she wasn’t ready to stop. 

Her third orgasm took longer to reach. She ground her cunt furiously against the crown of the helmet, one hand keeping it pressed between her legs while her other hand was braced in front of her on her little plant-stuffed mattress. 

“ _ Please, please, please, please _ ,” she repeated like a prayer to no one in particular. 

A few minutes later, she still hadn’t brought herself off the edge. Almost all of her weight was on the helmet, and she was whining like a wounded animal as her hips bucked furiously.

Then, something happened that hadn’t happened in a very long time.

The sounds around her muted, and for a minute it sounded like the air was being sucked up and out of her camp. A bit put off, Rey slowed her ministrations, though she still swiveled her hips uncertainly. Only seconds later, a figure appeared in front of her.

Cloaked in grey, Rey almost didn’t recognize him, but the scar bisecting his face and his dark waves were enough to confirm his identity: Ben Solo.

Immediately, her reaction was uncertain.

“Are you… real?” she asked, her voice echoing. For a moment, she forgot her compromising position.

The apparition of Ben looked down bashfully. “Yeah, I am. I’m obviously not where you are, but I’m real.”

“ _ No _ ,” Rey said, her reaction starting to become more panicked than confused, “No, you’re dead. You  _ died _ . I  _ watched _ you die. I held you as your body disappeared.”

The sad smile that crossed Ben’s features was heartbreaking. “I know, sunshine, I know,” he cooed. “Rey, that wasn’t me.”

“What do you mean that wasn’t you?” she whispered, hot tears starting to streak down her face.

“I wasn’t really there.”

Rey spared a look behind her at the hulking mass of his ship. “Then why was your ship there?” She may have sounded like she was hysterical, but that’s because she was.

“It had been there for ages,” Ben said, obviously treading lightly, as she was feeling fragile. “I had gone there with a bit of a fleet, and we had to make a quick getaway. It was faster to take an empty gunner’s seat in an already-flying TIE fighter than perform the full liftoff sequence in the Silencer. So my ship was on Exegol even though I wasn’t.”

She sniffled, the tears coming faster. “But I saw you, you saved me,” she wailed.

Ben took a couple steps towards her, kneeling to be at her height. “Do you remember the Battle of Crait?”

“Of course I remember it,” Rey spluttered, incredulous and confused.

Taking a deep breath, Ben explained, “I learned how to Force-project like Luke did that day. I felt your distress over the bond, saw flashes and snippets of Palpatine, and I knew you were there because  _ I _ had been there. So I projected.”

“You  _ died _ !”

He shook his head sadly. “No, sweetheart. I didn’t die, I passed out. Between the effort of Force projecting and losing so much of my life force to you, I fell unconscious.”

“Why couldn’t I feel you then?”

“I was blocked off from the Force,” Ben explained. “I needed to not exist, to start over. So I cut myself off from the Force and became Ben Solo, the long-lost son of Leia Organa and Han Solo. No one my parents didn’t trust knew that Kylo Ren and Ben Solo were one in the same, so it’s not hard to assume Ben’s name.”

Rey glared up at him. “You  _ are _ Ben. You were always too light to truly be Kylo Ren. Let him die and be Ben Solo,” she insisted, angered by his reference to Ben as a separate entity from himself.

“I know, sunshine.”

It was in that moment Rey crumbled. She collapsed over the helmet, heaving with long-repressed sobs. Ben came rushing towards her, kneeling a friendly distance away from her and placing a hand on her shoulder blade. Thankfully, he just let her cry, offering his presence but no encouragement to cry or calm down. She was eternally grateful for his understanding.

Once her sobs quieted, Ben spoke back up. “I’m at Maz’s right now. I can follow your Force signature to where you are. I could feel you on Takodana, and now I feel where you are in the forest.”

“Okay,” Rey sniffled, looking up at him. “I’ll meet you halfway.”

Ben said something, but their connection fizzled out, so Rey only caught sounds, not words. 

Drying the last of her tears, she looked down at herself.  _ Kriff. _

Being nude wasn’t all too much of a problem in her eyes. What  _ was _ a problem was the obviousness of what she had been doing when the bond opened. Kylo’s helmet was nestled between her knees and thighs, the folds of her pussy were pressed against the top, and her wetness was trickling down the side by her right leg.

She managed to gather herself, pulling her clothes on and wiping off the helmet with an old piece of torn cloth and water. After tucking the headpiece back in the Silencer, Rey grabbed her saber and clipped it to her belt. Then, taking a deep breath, she set off towards Maz’s castle. For the first time in nearly three hundred days, she let herself become one with the Force. It felt like returning home, like wrapping herself

in a blanket. She reveled in it for a minute before focusing on the bond, tuning her concentration so that she could find Ben. Ever so faintly, his Force signature came from far off in the forest. Trusting the bond, she began her journey.

It was an uneventful hike, for better or worse. She had never made it before - she had never needed to - but she knew from her view from the Silencer when she first arrived on Takodana that it was a straight-shot from her camp to the cantina. 

The sun was three-quarters of the way across the sky when she finally climbed up from a ravine to find Ben there, ready to pull her the rest of the way up. Immediately, she jumped into him, her arms wrapping around his neck and her legs around his waist. Tucking her face into his neck, she felt a sob break free from her chest, and the tears started. Refusing to let him see her in her state, she kept her head against him and let herself relieve the tension and sadness and grief that had been mounting for almost a standard year. Once she finally collected herself, she wiped her tears and leaned back to look at Ben.

He smiled sadly, reaching up to smooth her hair. “My beautiful survivor,” he murmured.

Rey smiled. “My handsome fighter,” she returned.

With that, their lips met. While their last kiss was passionate yet shallow, this was desperate and deep. Though they were both inexperienced, their separation gave them courage, and they only did what felt right.

Ben pulled back, tipping her chin up so he could kiss her neck. However, she pushed him back. 

“I’m sweaty,” she said in protest.

Undeterred, Ben kept going. “I don’t care.”

Giggling, Rey pushed him away gently. “We should go if we want to be at my camp before it’s dark.”

Hand in hand, they made their way back to Rey’s home. The evening light filtered through the leaves of the canopy above them, bathing the forest in a dim golden glow. Once they were finally at the Silencer, Rey gave Ben a little tour before guiding him back to her shelter. 

“The bed is a little small, so I can sleep in the pilot’s chair,” she offered.

“No.”

Taken aback by his stern answer, Rey spun to look at him. “No?”

Ben stepped forward, placing his hands on her waist. “I’ve been dreaming of being with you for years; I’m not going to let another night separate us,” he said, his voice clear and strong.

Though Rey was warmed by his sentiment, she couldn’t help feeling troubled by the double entendre of his words. “ _ Being with me _ or being with me?” she asked, hoping he’d catch on.

“Whatever you’re ready for, sweetheart,” Ben murmured, his hand coming up to cup her face.

Fidgeting, Rey stammered, “I’ve, uh, I’ve never really, erm,  _ done _ anything, I guess. Like, I--”

“It’s okay,” Ben soothed, his voice rumbling deep in his chest. He pulled her in for a hug, which she readily accepted and reciprocated, wrapping her arms around his chest. “Though I quite liked what I saw earlier,” he whispered in her ear.

Rey flushed crimson. “I hoped you hadn’t seen the whole thing.”

“I didn’t,” Ben said. “I could only see you, not your surroundings, but it was pretty obvious what was going on.”

Tucking her chin into her chest, Rey mumbled an embarrassed, “Okay.”

Ben took her head in his hand, gently raising her gaze to meet his. “I would love to see it again sometime.”

“Oh,” Rey said, realizing she had misinterpreted his reaction. She felt eagerness flood her senses. “How about now?”

A grin overtook Ben’s expression. “I would love that.”

“I love you,” Rey said. Looking back, she was unsure exactly  _ why _ she had volunteered that information, but the questionable inspiration didn’t make it any less true.

Ben’s expression softened. “I love you too, sunshine.”

Smiling, Rey scrambled back into her hut, darting through the entrance to the Silencer as desire swept her body. She retrieved Kylo’s helmet from where she had placed it earlier, then climbed back out of the TIE fighter. Somewhat afraid of Ben’s reaction to the relic from his past, she braced for an explosion of anger, but none came. Instead, Ben just arched his brow.

“Huh,” he said, as if stumped. “I never thought I’d see  _ that _ again.”

Rey blushed. “I went back for it, after Exegol. I flew your ship back to the Finalizer and snuck to your quarters. I still don’t really know why; I think I just wanted something that belonged to you.”

“You had my  _ ship _ ,” Ben pointed out.

Rey giggled bashfully. “Yeah, I guess I did.”

Endeared by her shy recounting of the story, Ben wrapped her in another hug. “You strange little thing,” he said, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head. He could feel her nuzzling her nose into his chest.

Once they disentangled themselves, Rey realized she hadn’t told him her reasoning behind getting the helmet out. “So, er, you know earlier? When the bond opened?” she started.

Ben smirked. “I believe I do.”

“This is what I was doing,” Rey said ambiguously, holding the helmet out to him like it was some kind of explanation.

Chuckling, Ben said, “I have no idea what you’re saying.”

Blushing in preemptive embarrassment, Rey explained further. “I-I was using this to… you know..” she trailed off, too abashed to fully elaborate.

Instead of the judgment or embarrassment she expected to see reflected in his eyes, his pupils dilated and he looked near predatory. “Show me.”

Rey flushed. His ambiguous phrasing made her unsure of just  _ how much _ he wanted her to show, so she started small by padding over to her bed, lowering herself onto her knees, and sitting on the helmet in the position she remembered being in earlier. As soon as she was settled, she looked to him for validation.

Pacing towards her, Ben reached out to smooth his hand through her hair. Rey basked in the attention, nuzzling into his palm and pressing a soft kiss into his callused skin. 

“Very pretty,” Ben murmured, “but I seem to remember you wearing a lot less…”

A shiver ran down Rey’s spine, her body becoming jittery with nervous-excitement. On coltish legs, she stood up and began pulling at her arm bands, then belt, then the fabric draped around her shoulders, on and on until she stood in front of him clad in only her breast band.

Ben’s gaze was nearly reverent. “Beautiful,” he sighed as if talking to himself, his hands raising so he could drag his fingertips lightly down her arms. He looked up and was momentarily stunned by the expression on her face. Never had he seen her smile so widely, so openly. She practically glowed under his gaze and compliments. Unable to hold back, he pulled her into him and slanted his lips over hers.

Pulling back, he spoke up again. “I’m never leaving you. Never.”

She smiles. “Between Exegol and the throne room, I think we’re even,” she snarks. His shoulders shake with a gentle laugh.

“I love you, Rey.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> lmk what you think <3


End file.
